


Advanced Scan

by necessarioPeculiare



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Robot Sex, Somnophilia, breast implants, excessive amounts of cum, huge cock, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necessarioPeculiare/pseuds/necessarioPeculiare
Summary: Penny gets an upgrade, then runs a very peculiar kind of scan on Ruby.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Advanced Scan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vecnawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/gifts).



> Believe it or not, this is actually intended to be masturbation material. Most of the comedic angles were accidental.

Penny's eyes snapped open.

After a full hour of standby time, her hardware and software had successfully executed the activity most comparable to sleep that the android could ever dream to process. Both sleeping and dreaming, at least in the strictest sense of the words, were not experiences she could ever hope to have.

"Mmh…"

A low mumble drew her full attention to her best friend, who kept sleeping as she spooned Penny. Ruby was shorter than Penny, but that didn't make her any less lovable to get cuddled by. Plus, a _very_ big part of Ruby was squeezed between the reaper's front and the android's back.

Penny's curiosity for the mysterious, huge, meaty object had been growing stronger over their past couple of nights spent sleeping together. Her integrated database and automatic analysis software hadn't so far provided her with as much information as she desired, despite her requesting updates the previous day.

 **object:** human phallus  
 **length:** 19in  
 **diameter:** 4in  
 **additional information:** [WARNING] object size is estimated at over 170% the length and 300% the volume of the biggest object currently registered in the same class; advanced scan is advised

Whatever the function of her record-breaking meat rod may be, Ruby had been growing it every night for a week now. It didn't bother Penny, she actually enjoyed the very human warmth it radiated, the kind of warmth that she could only loosely emulate. She was more worried about Ruby, and just hoped that it didn't ruin her sleep. That and the fact that Ruby had never mentioned having something so overwhelmingly massive attached to her crotch kept Penny from both running and advanced scan while Ruby was sleeping and inquiring about it when she was awake. And speaking of things that had suddenly become bigger last week…

_Squeeze._

With a quick motion and a slightly plastic squeak, all ten of Ruby's digits sank deeper into her friend's new combat padding. A satisfied sigh tickled Penny's ears and a powerful throb rocked her back as the little reaper gently nuzzled her neck. Then the sleeping puppy was still once again.

* * *

Two weeks before Winter had received orders from the general to proceed along Penny's upgrade roadmap, and the android was asked to provide suggestions based on her recently acquired combat data. Penny would have normally elaborated an answer in a matter of seconds, but she had a friend now. A friend she very much wanted to surprise and impress.

"Are there any restrictions to the, uh. _Nature_ of the upgrade?" Yang inquired, sitting opposite to Penny at a cafe in Vale. Penny politely waited for her to finish a sip of her Strawberry Sunrise before answering.

"Not any notable ones. The single most stringent one would be not making me look any less... human," Penny explained, her sensors deeming it safe to talk in the corner of the big locale. "Ruby seems to like blades, so I'm considering adding an additional, much larger sword to my array."

"...I might have a better idea. I think you should surprise her with something more... defensive," Yang began after a short pause, her eyes shifting downward for a second.

Penny suddenly felt even more excited than usual. "That's a great idea, Yang! Do you have something in mind?"

Yang grinned. "I do. Some really cool but easily disguisable... _combat padding._ Just to be sure, will they really give you whatever we choose, so long as it doesn't look 'suspicious'?"

"I'm afraid it's not so extremely simple. Winter will relay my suggestion to the general and the entire R&D team, and they will most likely vote to either approve it or request more suggestions. But if it is not suspicious, they will never say no to some more armor for a change!" Penny beamed, trying to think of the possibilities.

To her surprise, Yang visibly deflated for a few seconds before her eyes lit back up. "...Are there many girls on that R&D team?" she suddenly inquired.

"Only three women at the moment, I'm afraid", Penny answered, admittedly confused.

"Out of?"

"Twenty-seven. Why?" Penny felt a little lost, but Yang's renewed confidence gave her hope.

"Just making sure," was the response followed by one more grin. "By the way, surely you could send our suggestion to the team yourself?"

"I'm unsure. Winter usually acts as a liaison. Why?"

"To speed up the process. Halloween is in two weeks... It's Ruby's birthday."

"Then I'll definitely try!" Penny immediately responded, hell-bent on delivering the surprise on her best friend's birthday.

"Then I'm sure she will love your 'present'." Smiling from ear to ear, Yang produced her Scroll from between her sizable breasts, then paused for a moment to pull at the hem of her cleavage and take a selfie. She looked at the screen with evident satisfaction, but her eyes soon snapped back up to Penny. "Whoops, got distracted by the girls. Anyway…"

"The... girls?" Penny tilted her head, once again confused.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sending you what to send to R&D, make sure to copy it character by character, 'K?"

* * *

how about upgrading my combat padding? I wont say no to having these rank Bs turned into, say, Es.. one time chance though ;P

* * *

While saying that Winter looked upset when she saw Penny after her upgrade would be an understatement, the android surely didn't regret it. The fact that it seemed to calm Ruby in her sleep was already worth it, especially since the extra padding proved to be quite effective, and made her clothes much tighter around her upper body. The only thing that the blissfully spooned android was still unable to understand was why the R&D team required so many in-action pictures and videos of such an ultimately minor upgrade.

The fantastic surprise had clearly heightened Ruby's already strong interest in Penny, as the crimsonette had started to ask her to hang out and sleep together on a daily basis. Penny had made sure to thank Yang profusely before asking her what could have caused Ruby's relative eye-contact time to suddenly drop by 57%, a question that her blonde adviser claimed not to know the answer to.

_Throb._

_...I should really scan it while I can._ She activated her night vision and tried to carefully remove Ruby's hands from her chest, but the girl's grip on her newly enhanced breasts was tight and she didn't want to use too much force and risk waking her up.

"Big..." Ruby mumbled in her sleep. Her oversize rod suddenly trembled, and a shot of sticky fluid exploded between them, instantly drenching the bed, and the space between them especially, in transparent goo.

Unfazed but even more curious than before, Penny tried to soothe Ruby into releasing her grip. She extended her hand over he shoulder and gently caressed a very sticky cheek. "Yes, Ruby, big. _Very_ big."

Ruby mumbled on in her sleep, apparently even more satisfied than before as her grip on her best friend's chest steadily loosened while her enormous member kept on throbbing. Penny gently shuffled out of her embrace and gingerly turned the smaller girl on her back.

 _I'm still unsure as to what this really is, but it's definitely off the charts,_ she thought, excitedly observing the gigantic member pointing straight up and now oozing what her database identified as ‘precum’. After a couple of minutes spent looking at that massive genetic wonder, precum had already utterly drenched the mattress and started pooling on the floor.

 _I should really start, this is getting quite messy! Just the 'head' should suffice._ Low whirring noises could be faintly heard as her dainty neck expanded, hollowed out, and got ready for an advanced scan. Her mechanical joints slowly loosened under the synthetic skin of her face, her jaw dropping slightly and gaining several more degrees in potential opening range.

_Scanning units fully operational. Proceed—_

Ruby suddenly started squirming. Penny almost _darted_ forward and took her right hand, and joy washed all over her seeing her friend virtually smiling in her sleep and going completely, blissfully still solely because of some sweet hand holding. Incidentally, the movement had brought her new combat padding and Ruby's meat pole into contact, which offered her some extra support.

Making sure to gently shift her fingers between Ruby's own digits to caress her hand and keep her calm, Penny used her free hand to press what her database labeled as an enormous mating tool tighter against her padding. She got a blast of precum to the face and into her gaping mouth.

 _Oh, that's a ton of lubricant. Thank you, Ruby! But..._ She broke contact for a split second to take off her top, then immediately grasped Ruby's hand again. Ruby calmed back down about a second later, around the time when Penny's padding and the reaper's polearm were glued back together, with only a ton precum and a screaming sports bra between them. _I didn't know real girls suffered from lag, too! Regardless..._

A bit more whirring, and an exhaust hole opened a couple of inches below her nape. _I'm sorry Ruby, but I can't risk to explode because of your precum. Now then..._

In one swift motion, without a shred of hesitation (or effort, for that matter), Penny slipped Ruby's pulsating breeding log into her oral cavity, and went down until the tip hit the bottom of her scanning unit at the base of her neck. _Contracting uni—_

Freshly produced and highly pressurized precum erupted from the android's back exhaust the moment the entire scanning apparatus shrunk down from lips to neck to fit the massive intruder like a glove.

 _Very good, Ruby!_ She wiggled her chest against what remained exposed of the breeding monster to get a more comfortable grasp of Ruby's hand, and was rewarded with an expression of pure bliss. _You sure like hand holding._

Finally, collected data filled Penny's system. It was very weird information, but at least she now knew what to expect from that ginormous thing. She pressed herself more tightly against it, a hook of her bra giving up, flying off and sinking into what was turning into a pool of precum on the floor. As she gripped Ruby's hand tighter than ever, it burst out.

Warm and inhumanly thick semen burst out of the android's exhaust, the pressure so high the jet blasted (and kept blasting) right against the wall ten feet away. Penny held on easily, while Ruby's brain probably had to sustain so much pleasure, her friend surmised her emotions had left her face to express themselves at the bottom of the android's throat.

When Ruby's inhuman output finally came to an end fifteen minutes later, the room had become unrecognizable. Sitting anywhere in it would have put any girl at serious risk of pregnancy; there was just too much hyper potent baby batter drenching every nook, cranny and surface.

 _Thank you so much for all the data, Ruby!_ Penny silently thanked her best friend, releasing her shrinking monster. She could almost see Ruby exhaling her soul with her last contented sigh of the night.

Procrastinating the extraction of her top from that sea of semen to sunrise, Penny slowly lay back down next to Ruby. She gently held the smaller girl's head against all the extra padding she was now in possession of, wishing Ruby sweet dreams and sending the second of her three undersized bra hooks flying into the sea of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> After my horrendous grammar and utter lack of consistency, this is why me offering commissions would be utterly pointless.


End file.
